1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to optimizing a video processing system design, and methods for obtaining such systems. More particularly, the present invention is related to the design of such systems using a probabilistic method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video processing systems are composed of a large number of video modules that interact together to reach the best picture quality. There is a great degree of difficulty deciding on the best setting for each module. In fact, there is no formal method for validating the correctness of the module settings. Rather, system designers used ad-hoc techniques and their own experience to tune the video modules. As more recent hardware paradigms permit many different architectural structures, there are more possibilities for connectivity. Thus, there is more freedom to decide on the best connectivity scheme.
A method has been proposed for solving the problem regarding video module settings in a formal manner by using genetic algorithms (GAs) as an evolutionary framework for optimizing video processing systems. Genetic algorithms, which can be used to evaluate video quality, that may or may not be part of a feedback system in which video quality is enhanced has been previously proposed by the present inventor in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/817,891 entitled “A General Scheme for Diffusing Different Implementations of a Number of Video Algorithms in an Optimum Way for Best Objective Video Quality (Filed Mar. 27, 2001) and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/734,823 entitled “A Scalable Dynamic Metric for Automatic Evaluation of Video Quality” (Filed Dec. 12, 2000), the contents of both application are hereby incorporated by reference as background material.
Genetic Algorithms are based on the concept that diversity of the gene pool helps to ensure a population's survival under changing circumstances. GA procedures are iterative and maintain a population of candidate solutions in a form of chromosome strings. An initial population can be selected randomly or heuristically. For each generation, the candidates are evaluated and subsequently assigned a fitness value, and selected for reproduction in a subsequent generation based on fitness values.
Accordingly, GA's are computationally greedy methods requiring substantial processing power capabilities. As a result there have been attempts to use hybrid search engines of GA's and less-complicated search engines.
However, there is still a need in the art to improve video processing system design beyond its current state.